Flaming Passion
by keami huyga
Summary: A love story between Mustang and Riza that blossoms over several chapters, with imputs from Ed, Winry, and all the other amazing characters. There is action, romance, death, wounds, and short jokes.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I am back people! **After months of waiting and wishing, a co-worker of mine fixed my laptop. Now I can start typing all the stories I want. I decided to do a Fullmetal Alchemist story because that's what I'm in now. I will still do Naruto, Devil May Cry, etc. So keep watching for regular updates between work.

…...

Ch. 1

"Colonel Mustang, you need to rest." Riza scolded her superior. "Your wounds haven't had a chance to heal yet."

Roy Mustang barley listened to his Lieutenant as he walked out of the hospital in Central. A bandage covered his head and his right arm was in a sling. Hidden under clothes, a large gash that had been stitched closed stretched across his back. He marched towards the street, determined not to stay here another minute.

"I can't do that Riza." Mustang said, stopping at the street to look for a taxi. "I need to find Fullmetal and warn him."

Riza sighed. "O.K. But at least let me drive you."

Mustang nodded. "Fine."

Riza bowed slightly and headed towards her car. Mustang watched her from his spot on the side walk. She looked so beautiful in here uniform with her hair up. Mustang sighed and shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking this. He needed to concentrate on the new threat that had arrived last night.

Mustang's mind wondered to the night before. The attack had been a surprise. The Flame Alchemist had been woman watching, deciding which lady he would love for the night when an armed assailant had attacked him. He was saved by Riza who had been close by shopping for dog food. That woman had a knack for saving his life when he needed someone. Maybe he could repay her with a date. Mustang chuckled to himself. No, he would not date a co-worker, no matter how much he was in love. A car horn dragged him out of his thoughts and he looked up to see Riza with her car waiting on him to get in. The Flame Alchemist walked quietly to the car and got in.

"Last I heard, Ed was staying at the Moon Light Motel with his new wife*." Mustang stated. "I think we should try there."

Mustang saw Riza nod in the mirror and suddenly the car lurched forward. Mustang stared out of the window as they drove, his mind going wild. He was thirty-four, still not married, and still didn't have a girlfriend. The Fullmetal brat was _married. Mustang gave an aggravated sigh. The only good thing that Mustang had done was turn down the seat of Furhur so that Havoc could finally pass him*. _

_The car stopped in front of a lavish hotel surrounded by shrubberies shaped into animals and symbols. Mustang exited the car and headed for the front door. Riza quickly took step behind him._

"_Colonel, maybe this could wait a week. We don't even know if this guy is who he claims." Riza suggested._

"_No. I don't want to take that chance. He needs to know now."_

_Mustang marched through the door only to be face to face with the Fullmetal brat himself._

"_Good evening Ed." Mustang smirked. Ed gave him a piercing stare._

"_What do you want Mustang?"_

_Mustang's face went serious. "There is a man on the loose who claims to be an enemy of your father's. He says he wants revenge for something that happened years ago. I don't know what, but I do believe you need to stay in the Central HQ building or have body guards."_

"_What!" Ed yelled. "Body guards! I'm twenty-years-old and you think I need body guards!"_

_Mustang looked down at Ed. "That's exactly what I'm saying."_

_Ed fussed and fumed over the prospect of body guards. Mustang just sighed and leaned against a wall._

"_Think about Winry, Ed." Mustang said. Ed stopped dead in his new rant about how his height was involved some how. "If you are attacked with her around, she may get hurt. I don't think you want her hurt, do you?"_

_Ed looked down at his boots. "I would kill myself if she ever got hurt because of me."_

_Mustang smiled to himself. "Then your body guards will pick you up in the morning around nine. Please be packed and ready to leave. Also, inform Al that body guards will also go to Resembol and watch over him."_

_Ed glared at Mustang as he replied. "Yes sir."_

_Mustang turned around to leave. "And by the way Fullmetal…congratulations on getting married."_

_Ed stood there dumbfounded as Mustang and Riza left the motel. He had never heard Mustang give him any type of praise or congratulating before. Maybe Mustang was finally going crazy._

"_Oh well." Ed groaned. "I need to go pack and tell Winry what's going on."_

_Ed spun around and headed back to his room to explain to his wife why he needed body guards and why he may need new automail soon*._

_Outside, a man perched on the roof of a building, watching the Flame Alchemist leave the motel. He smirked, baring sharpened teeth._

"_Finally," he grunted, "I can have my revenge…soon…so soon…."_

…_..._

_Note: Yay. Chapter One is done. I hope it's ok. It's kinda short, but I ran out of stuff to say. ^.^"_

_The Star thingys by the way are for notes. I hated seeing Havoc crippled, so I am not going to let him. It will be explained how he's able to walk later. I know that Ed eventually get's his body back in the anime, but automail is just so much sexier. And yes, Al has his body back. Be on the look out for Chapter Two coming soon._


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Mustang tapped his pen on is desk as his men filled out his paperwork. The man who had attacked him hadn't shown himself for several weeks now, and Ed had been able to start going places without bodyguards. The situation had Mustang racking his brain night and day. He hadn't had a good night sleep in almost a week. He grunted and put his pen down as Riza walked in with his morning coffee.

"Good morning Colonel." Riza stated as she put the steaming mug on the desk.

"Morning." Mustang grabbed the mug and drank deeply. He stared at the only thing of paperwork that he hadn't pawned off on his workers. It was an old report about one his best friend's being murdered. He hadn't been able to forget that day, even after he had killed the one who had murdered Hughes. Riza noticed the paper and chose to ignore it. She knew that painful memories that that must have brought up.

"Colonel, maybe you should go for a walk today?" She suggested, seeing Mustang's eyes start to space out. He nodded in response and got up. Suddenly, a blond headed boy rushed into the room. He was panicking as he stopped in front of Mustang.

"Colonel!" the boy shouted. "It's Ed! He's been attacked!"

Mustang growled as he glared at the boy. "Where is he Al?"

'He's at the train station!" Al said. "He was going to visit Mom's grave and out of no where a man attacked him."

Mustang turned towards Riza. "Let's go."

Riza nodded and checked her guns as the three hurried towards Riza's car. As the got in and sped off, Mustang began questioning Al.

"Al, what did the man look like?"

"He was about six inches taller than Ed. He had long, dark hair that looked like it hadn't been washed in weeks." Al said. "Thinking about it now, I would say that it gleamed in the light. He kept tapping an alchemy circle on a necklace around his neck to perform his alchemy. It was strange. I've never seen a circle like it."

"What was he wearing?"

"A light colored shirt and jeans. You wouldn't be able to tell him from the average guy on the street."

"Good Al. Just one more question." Mustang steered hard into Al's eyes. "Did he have a scar right above his right eye?"

Al looked down at his seat. "I'm sorry Colonel. Ed kept his attention so I could run and get help. I didn't see his face too clearly."

Mustang sighed. "That's alright Al. You did a good job on getting a general description."

'Colonel." Mustang looked up to meet Riza's eyes in the rear view mirror. "You may want to look outside."

Mustang turned his head towards the window, shocked by what he saw. Almost all of the buildings were destroyed and the street had holes of every size in it. Riza was having problems keeping the car out of the holes on the road.

"Colonel," Riza stated, "we have to stop the car and walk from here."

"Alright."

Every exited the car. Al led the way at a dead run towards were Ed was last fighting. Mustang tugged his gloves on prepared to fight whoever was behind the corner. Riza had drawn her military issued gun from its holster and was prepared to defend her superior. As the three rounded a curb, they spotted Ed with his back to them in a defensive position. It seemed that he was looking for someone.

"Ed!" Al called out to his brother. Ed spun around and blinked at the three people.

"Al?" Ed muttered. "Al! I told you to get help and stay away! You never listen1"

An explosion happened two feet from Ed, causing him to spin back around. A guy with long, greasy looking hair backed away from the sight of the explosion and growled. Mustang chuckled.

"Looks like I'm having to save your ass again shrimpy." Mustang said, walking out a few feet from his comrades. "You never know when to pay attention to the danger."

"I AM NOT A SHRIMP!" Ed shouted. He grunted and turned towards the enemy. "By the way, who are you?'

The man looked from Ed to Mustang and then to Riza and Al.

"Good." he whispered. "I can get both sons at once."

The man touched a necklace hanging from his neck and blue alchemy sprang from it. Two cages made from the earth sprang up around Ed and Al. Both Elric brothers clapped their hands and touched the cages, causing them to fall apart. Mustang snapped his fingers causing the man to explode. When the smoke cleared there seemed to be no body or even a sign of anybody being burned.

"Damn it." Ed muttered. "Colonel, do you know who that man is?"

"Not his name, but I know that he has something against your father." Mustang answered.

"Doesn't everyone?" Ed muttered.

"No one has a problem with your father more than me!" a voice hissed. Everyone looked to the top of a building to see the enemy standing on the edge. The man glared down at all of them. "Maybe you remember me, Edward. I am Sin. I was your father's experiment, something gone horribly right."

Sin jumped off the building and landed like a cat on the ground. He stood up, a weapon forming in his hand.

"He abandoned me, all those years ago." Sin whispered. "But now I can have my revenge."

Sin lifted the weapon, a small dagger perfect for throwing. "Now die."

A bang sounded through the street and the dagger went sailing from his hand. Sin took a step back in shock and glared at the woman who had done it.

"Ahhhh. I remember you." Sin hissed coldly. "You're the woman that shot me the other day. I grow tired of you. You're only getting in my way."

Sin quickly formed another dagger and through it at Riza. Mustang grunted and quickly went to move in front of her. Within seconds, blood spurted the ground.

"Riza." Mustang gasped. "Are you o.k.?"

"…IDIOT!" Riza shouted and started shooting at Sin. "Why did you get in the way Colonel! You need to stay out of the way of danger, not get in the way of it."

Ed dashed forward with his auto-mail knife out. He and Sin began fighting hand-to-hand as Riza pulled Mustang to the side.

"Why did you get in the way Colonel?" Riza scolded, tearing away his sleeve to reveal the knife embedded deep in his arm.

"If I didn't, you would be dead." Mustang kept his voice flat and lifeless. What he had just said was a lie. The dagger was only headed for her trigger hand. It wasn't meant to kill. So why had he leapt in front of it? Mustang's heart throbbed a little bit. He ignored the feeling.

Riza sighed and pulled the dagger out. Mustang winced at the pain that shot through his arm. The wound was quickly tied off with a bandage. Mustang looked down at the wound then back up at Riza. Her attention had turned to the fight that was still going on. Al had joined the fight to help his brother who at this point, was beginning to grow tired. Mustang's heart throbbed again as he looked at Riza. A small blush spread across his face. He looked at the ground and ignored the feeling again. He had felt this so many times, and always chose to ignore it.

Riza, pulling her gun out, shot at Sin. The bullet landed in the middle of his forehead. Sin stumbled back, and grabbed his face. He growled again.

"Damn it." he muttered. "Seems as if I have another person to get rid of."

Mustang growled at the statement and quickly snapped his fingers. A fire column rose out of no where and surrounded Sin. He just cackled and laughed.

"Four people that needs their blood spilled!" Sin continued to laugh. "So long everyone! I'll be back and then you'll die!"

The fire disappeared along with Sin. Everyone stared at his spot and quietly pondered where he had went.

"Well," Mustang said, "that was fun."

Ed looked over at Mustang.

"By the way," Ed said, "WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT CALLING ME A SHRIMP! I'M TALL ENOUGH TO TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! I'M NOT SO SMALL THAT I CAN FIT IN A MOUSE HOLE!"

"Brother," Al grabbed his brother's arm, "no one said anything about a mouse hole."

Ed fussed and fumed as the group made there way to the hospital. Riza had grown used to driving everyone she worked with to the emergency room. It had become an almost weekly happening during the time that they fought the Homuncui. Riza went back in her memory of when she thought Lust had killed Mustang. She remembered the anger she had felt, the loss of hope, the deep sorrow, and much more…the emptiness. She hadn't realized that she needed him so much. She had never told him her feelings from that day, but she didn't want to ruin her relationship with him now. Besides, he would never love someone like her, an inferior officer. She sighed as she pulled into the emergency room, ready for Ed to explode as Mustang commented on his size related to the size of something else he owned.

"Damn it!" Sin shouted. He had appeared in front of his tin cabin that he had built only a few weeks ago. "I almost had them! They were there, right there! I ALMOST HAD THEM!"

"Patience." a calm voice whispered in the darkest corner of the cabin. "They have not truly tasted your power. Hohenheim may have created you, but I have made you perfect. There will always be another time."

Sin sighed. "If you say mother."

"Good." the voice said. "Now, go fetch us some food. We need to eat to gain strength and kill those people."

Sin grinned evilly, showing a mouth of razor sharp teeth.

"Blood or meat?"

…...

**Note: Thank you for reading Chapter 2 of Flaming Passion. If you see any mistakes, please let me know. I wasn't aware of the fact that the last chapter was mostly in italics. I'm proud of this chapter, and can't wait to start the next one. The last paragraph was based on a song from **_**Sweeny Todd**_**.**

**Till next time! =3**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Havoc browsed over the report that had been dropped in front of him early that morning. It was the newest one from Mustang's office. He yawned slightly and looked out the window. He was tired from his late date last night and he really didn't want to bother with what Mustang had been up to lately. As much as he didn't want to, he needed to finish reading the report. He was already half way done, and it would take only a few minutes to finish the rest of it. Havoc sighed and pulled a cigarette out of his pocket. He rolled it between his fingers lightly, taking in its nicotine glory. He remembered how at one time, he could only smoke one a day. That had been the time that he was in the hospital after fighting Lust. He was also paralyzed at that time to, and was told he would never walk again. Havoc smiled, placing the cigarette in his mouth. Winry had shown it was possible to reconstruct nerves that had been damaged. She had proven it by going into Havoc's back and placing a small piece of metal between the nerves that did work. The nerves fired off the signals and the specially made piece of metal carried the signals. Havoc had feeling in his legs only a few days after his surgery and was able to fully walk in three months. He owed so much to Ed's wife.

Havoc shook his head slightly. He needed to get out of memory lane and finish this report. He still had many others to go. He lit his cigarette and continued reading as he smoked. The smoked streamed out of his nose and hit the report slightly. Words on the back of the paper flared into life and quickly disappeared. Started, Havoc wondered if he had been seeing things. He decided to test the theory, took a deep breath, and blew on the paper. Words flared into life again as the smoke touched it. It seemed to be a secret letter from Mustang. Havoc grabbed a pen and paper and began writing down the message. Once he had it all, he went over it slowly for several minutes.

_Havoc,_

_There seems to be a new enemy after the Elric brothers. He calls himself Sin, and also claims to be an experiment made by the Elrics's father. The man has long, gleaming type hair along with an oddly shaped scar above his right eye. He wears a necklace with a strange alchemy symbol on it. We don't know anything more than that at the moment. If any information comes across your desk, please let me know. We need to stop this man as quickly as possible._

_Mustang._

_Havoc scratched his head. A necklace with a strange alchemy symbol? That sounded familiar. He had read something on that earlier. He shifted some of his papers around, looking for the report that had come in that morning from Armstrong. He picked up the report covered in Armstrong's writing. Apparently, a man fitting the description Mustang had given him had been seen trapping a woman in a cage made by alchemy and cutting every piece of flesh off her until there was hardly anything left. After that, he had just disappeared. Havoc stared hard at the secret message and the report. It seemed too much like a coincidence to him. He picked up his phone and called Mustang's office._

"_Colonel Mustang." _

"_Mustang, it's Havoc. I have some information that might be of use to you. Come to my office."_

"_Yes, sir."_

_Havoc hung up the phone and waited for the Flame Alchemist to make his appearance._

"_Are you sure?" Mustang questioned._

_Havoc nodded. "The description you sent me matched this guy to a "T". The witnesses even matched his description when giving their statements. I have no doubt it's the same guy."_

_Mustang glanced out of the window. It didn't make sense that the guy would strip a woman bare of her flesh. There was something going on deeper here. Something more serious than the Homunculi incident. Mustang glanced at Riza next. She had been standing there silently since they arrived at the Furhur's office. It was unlike her to stand there quietly for so long._

"_Riza." Mustang touched her shoulder. She jumped slightly. _

"_Sorry Colonel. I was lost in thought."_

"_Care to share?"_

_Riza sighed and looked between both men. "It sounds like Sin cleaned the woman like you would a cow. It sounds like he was planning on eating her."_

_Shock registered on both men's faces. They hadn't even been considering that option. Mustang clinched his hand. The thought disgusted him. Havoc pulled out another cigarette and put the butt between his teeth. He didn't feel like smoking but the action helped to calm him a little. _

"_So," Havoc turned towards Riza, "he slaughtered that woman for food? Even if that's what he was using the woman for, that seems to be to much food for one person."_

"_Then we assume there is someone else behind all this." Mustang said. Riza sighed inwardly. She hadn't meant to be distracted, but her partial lie seemed to have covered up what she really had been thinking. What had really been bothering her was that Mustang had gone on a date last night. She had been so angry with the woman, and she didn't even know who she was. Riza had stayed up in her room, not able to sleep. The jealousy had been apparent, but she still couldn't tell Mustang she loved him. She couldn't step out of line. _

"…_keep you informed." Havoc finished his thought. Riza jerked back to reality. She had become lost in thought again. Mustang glanced at her. He needed to ask what was wrong but he knew he shouldn't in front of Havoc._

"_Thanks Havoc." Mustang turned towards Riza. "Let's go."_

"_Yes sir." Riza bowed towards Havoc, who in turned bowed back. Riza followed her commander out the door and fell in step right behind him. Suddenly Mustang stopped and faced Riza._

"_What's wrong?"_

_Riza took a step back and looked past Mustang._

"_What do you mean Colonel?"_

"_What has you troubled? You've been spacing out lately. In the Furhur's office, you spaced out twice. I could tell that what you said about Sin using that woman for food was something you were thinking. But there is something else on your mind to." Mustang stared ferociously at Riza. "I want to know what's bothering you."_

_Riza's mind raced. She didn't know whether or not to tell him the truth. A part of her wanted to let him know that she was madly in love with him. Another part of her kept telling her to be quiet about it and not to let him know. She stood there motionless and finally made her decision. _

"_Colonel," Riza took a deep breath, "I'm…"_

"_Mustang!" Ed called out from down the hallway. Mustang spun around to face the short blond boy._

"_What Ed?"_

_Ed held up a notebook. "Pinako had a book that my dad left." He paused. "It's about Sin."_

_Silence filled the hallway. Mustang nodded and motioned for them to go into a side office. All three of them filled in and crowded around the notebook as Ed as opened it. All three read the pages quietly, taking in what was being said. After hours of studying, Ed closed the notebook._

"_Colonel," Ed whispered. "Is that possible? Can this even be true?"_

"_If this indeed a notebook that your father left behind, then it is true." Mustang looked at the wall collecting his thoughts. "If this is true, then we need to stop Sin, and we need to stop him now."_

_Sin ran through the village. Mother had sent him on an errand to spy on the blond headed woman that shot him and the black haired man that made him explode. He needed a way to get rid of them to get to the Elrics. He needed his revenge. His mother kept telling him that he would get his revenge, but he was losing patience. He kept telling her that he could just use his power, but she wouldn't let him._

_Sin landed on a roof close to Riza's apartment. He had been following her since she left work. It had been boring following her. All she seemed to do was play and walk her dog. He hadn't found anything to use against her yet. He yawned and lay down. Maybe there was nothing to use against her. Maybe he should just kill her, but that would be no fun. He loved to torture people with something. He glanced back at her and noticed she had changed for bed. She had seemed to make herself comfortable on a couch and was glancing at the picture. Sin stared at the picture. He could just make the outline of black hair and a cocky smile. It was that flame boy! Sin's mouth curved into a cruel smile. So... it seemed the trigger-happy princess had a prince. No wonder she had been sighing all day. _

"_Wonder if the flame guy feels the same?" Sin jumped off in the opposite direction of where he had been sitting. He knew where the flame boy lived so it wouldn't be hard to spy on him. He landed on a roof a few miles of were he had last been and crouched down. Mustang was pacing back and forth, obviously furious about something. _

_Sin jumped down and crouched behind a bush just below a nicely placed bush. He could hear every word being said._

"_Damn it." Mustang muttered. "DAMN IT! I couldn't tell her again. I just can't tell her. Every time I try something gets in the way."_

_Sin heard Mustang sit down and sigh. His smile couldn't be any bigger. So both people felt the same. He would have fun with this. _

_Just as Sin was about to take his leave, he heard Mustang make a vow._

"_I'll tell her tomorrow." Mustang said. "I'll tell Riza that I've been in love with her this entire time. I just hope she feels the same way."_

_Sin giggled as he jumped away. Tomorrow he would have a field day. Mother would be so proud of him. She would be even happier when he brought dinner home. Sin grinned again, showing his teeth. Now to find dinner. _

_So woot woot! I finished another chapter. For those of you thinking, the fight scene isn't going to be the next chapter, it's going to be chapter 5. Chapter 4 is going to focus on the notebook Ed, Mustang, and Riza read, and Mustang might tell Riza his feelings for her._

_Also, if you have any questions or suggestions for the story, your welcome ask/tell. I'm always looking for help and would be glad for suggestions. _

_If you can't tell by now, I don't have a set schedule for update. I update when I update. I'm also going to do another story called Drunk Alchemy. That should be fun._

_So….how is everyone?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: **So my notes are going to be at the top of the stories now. For some reason my chapters become italicized after I used it, so I am going to try and not italicize (but for this chapter I need to). Also, the notes will give some insight to the chapter (I.e. this one is about the notebook). And if you have an idea you would like to share, please tell me. Plus, I'm sorry for this chapter being late. My laptop broke again and I just now am able to use it.

Ch. 4

Sunshine filtered into Mustang's room as he changed for work. His usually calm demeanor was being tested as it sunk in on what he was going to do today. He was finally going to tell Riza his feelings. Whether or not she would return the feelings, that was the real question to be answered. He sighed deeply and glanced at himself in the mirror. He had washed and pressed his uniform to make it extra clean and crisp. He had even put on a very small amount of cologne. He was dressed to impress, and he hoped it worked.

The street seemed quieter than usual as Mustang walked to work. He usually caught a ride with Riza, but he had decided to walk this morning. He glanced around and people watched as he passed them on the street. Again, he sighed and walked as fast as he could o work.

Mustang had finally made it in when he found a blonde headed boy sitting in his chair. Ed smirked and held up the notebook.

"We should share this with the Furhur." Ed said, getting up to let Mustang take his place in the chair. Mustang nodded slightly and glanced to his right. Normally Riza would be standing there, but she wasn't yet. It was still early so she should be there in a few minutes.

"Let me call him and see when he wants to meet."

"How about now?" Havoc strolled into Mustang's office, lighting up his first cigarette of the day. Everyone who had made it in jumped up and saluted Havoc. Mustang, yawing waved slightly.

"Good morning Havoc." the two men shook hands as Mustang's men resumed their work. Ed nodded towards Havoc, looking bored as he looked out the window.

"Where can we talk about this in private?" Havoc whispered in Mustang's ear. Mustang in turn nodded towards a side office he used to nap in sometime. The three men turned and walked into the office. Havoc locked the door behind them and sat down in a chair.

"This notebook was my father's," Ed sat the notebook down in front of Havoc, "and it's full of notes on Sin. What he is and how he was made."

Havoc flipped the notebook opened and glanced down at the notes. There was complicated diagrams covering the page. The one that caught his eye the most was of a familiar looking tattoo. It was a dragon curved in a semi-circle with seven wings on it's back. Under the tattoo was scribbled seven deadly sins. Havoc steered at it for a few moments. It seemed as if the tattoo was telling him something but he didn't know what. He began reading he notes surrounding the tattoo.

_Wednesday, 17__th__ of October_

_I am proud to say that after many hours of calculating and experimenting, I believe that I can combine all the powers of all seven sins into one person. It will be a dangerous gamble if I can do this correctly, but at least the person will not need a philosopher's stone to live. However, the person may need a different kind of food. If I am right at this, the person with all seven sins in them would have to eat the flesh of an innocent in order to survive. I don't know if I can take that gamble. Created an ultimate Homunculus is one story, but to have them killing innocent people would be another. I don't want to include people that have no idea what's going on. _

_Another question that is on my mind is will my wife care if I go ahead or not? She is always supporting me in my experiments in Alchemy, but with her being pregnant, she may not approve this time. I just wish that she would tell me the truth when I ask. I also suspect that she has been letting me do my experiments to see a secret lover. I doubt the child is mine seeing as I have not laid with my wife in months. _

_I need to keep calculating and experimenting. I have to figure this out. If I can create an ultimate Homunculus, then I will need not worry about money or problems ever again. Nations will not even try to go to war with us, and the military with be stronger._

_Monday, 31__st__ of October_

_The experiments are coming along as planned. I have tested and re-tested everything I need to know to create this ultimate Homunculus. I have also use for this person now due to the fact that "father" has reappeared in the country. I think he plans on using this country to sacrifice and make another philosopher's stone again. My Homunculus will be able to exceed Father's power and my own, but I will control him._

_I am certain by now that my wife's child is not my own. She is gone later and later these days, claiming to be out at a knitting club with her friends. I know that to be a lie due to the fact that I have just talked to the president of the club and she has not seen my wife for weeks. I am angered at her betrayal and shall seek a divorce immediately._

_Thursday 16__th__, February_

_I have had an unfortunate accident. As I was experimenting with the seven sins, my "wife" walked into my workshop. She stepped right into the target area where the seven sins were kept and without knowing it, seemed to have absorbed all the sins. I don't know what to do. I have lost all my sins, and she seems to have had a change in personality. She keeps talking about how the child is now sin, ultimate sin, and shall rule the nation. I worry that the child may have just become what I have been trying to create all these months. I should go ahead and kill the baby when it is born, but I am afraid that the child may not be what she claims. I will have to monitor the situation and decide what to do later._

_Saturday 7__th__, April_

_My life has been either ruined or made new. I went to the market today to purchase the newest book on alchemy. When I arrived home, my house was burnt to the ground, and the charred body of my wife lay inside. I am grateful that I can move on from that ungrateful woman, but I am saddened by the fact I shall never see the child. A fear had just entered my mind. I do not recall seeing the bones of a baby in the fire. Is it possible it may be alive? _

_I shall move to a little town west of here to restart. I will forget about this chapter completely and let it be dust in the ever changing winds of life. Hopefully, I will be able to do better in the future._

Havoc closed the notebook. The rest of the entries had no use to them, so they didn't matter. They had many answers to their questions but there were still some that hadn't been answered yet. He sighed and faced Mustang.

"So if I am reading this correctly, Sin is the ultimate Homunculus? And even more powerful than Father?"

Mustang nodded and looked out the window. Riza still wasn't in yet. That was unusual of her. She normally was in shortly before seven, and it was a quarter past now. Maybe he should call her…

"Anyways, we should keep this notebook secret." Havoc stood up and slipped the notebook into the coat of his uniform. "I'll keep it in my office until we are sure if we need it."

Both Ed and Mustang nodded and followed Havoc out of the office. As Havoc lit another cigarette, a man came up to Mustang and saluted.

"Sir, you have a call on your personal phone. The caller said it was important."

"Thank you Williams." Mustang sat at his desk and picked up his phone as he waved Ed and Havoc good-bye.

"This is Mustang."

"Hello Roy." a familiar voice chirped. "I have something of yours you may want back."

Mustang heard a shuffling sound and a woman gasp in pain. An evil chuckle sounded over the phone.

"The little bitch shot me one to many times. Maybe I'll repay her the favor."

Mustang's eyes widened. "Sin." he hissed under his breath. Sin chuckled.

"The blondie needs help. Care to rescue her?"

Mustang turned to his window so know one could see the pure rage on his face.

"Where is she?"

"_We are in Laboratory 7, in downtown Central. It's such a lovely building for being abandoned. Meet me here at 12, and maybe she'll live."_

_The line went dead and Mustang looked down at his phone. His hand shook as he hung it up._

"_Williams." Mustang barked._

"_Yes sir?"_

"_I'm leaving for the day. Please take any messages that come in."_

"_Yes sir."_

_Mustang walked out of his office calmly, trying to keep his anger under control. How dare Sin take her! How dare he even touch her!_

_Mustang bit his lip to keep from cursing. He walked out to the parking lot where the military vehicles were kept. After speaking (and threatening) the man in charge of them, he drove off towards the lab, driving as fast as he dared. He needed to get to Riza, needed to make sure she lived._

_Mustang walked into the biggest room in the lab. Taunts and arrows had accompanied him all the way to this room. In the middle stood Sin holding Riza who was bound by her hands. She remained quiet and kept a steady gaze as Mustang step within ten feet of Sin._

"_You came." Sin smirked. "It seems I was right about you."_

_Mustang grunted and gripped his hands into fists at his side. He needed to keep cool if he was going to save Riza._

"_Anyways," Sin threw Riza aside, "let's get this party started!"_

_With that, Sin charged._


	5. Chapter 5

Note Don't you just love my notes where they are now? Anyways, it's time for the big fight scene! This chapter is supposed to be very epic, so I am going to try my best. Also, I have a few questions. I have this chapter and the next chapter planned out. Would you like me to have a few filler chapters like in the anime or would you like me to stick straight with the story?

And as always, your ideas are always welcomed.

Ch. 5

Sin charged straight towards Mustang forming a knife as he touched his necklace. Mustang pulled out a knife of his own and threw it. It sailed right past Sin and landed behind him.

"Ha!" Sin taunted. "You missed!"

Mustang smirked. "No I didn't."

Sin smirked as he stabbed Mustang in his side. Mustang grunted as blood poured from his wound. Before Sin could retreat, Mustang snapped his fingers. Fire erupted around them, charring Mustang's uniform. Sin jumped back, bits and pieces of him on fire. He cracked his neck and glared at Mustang as the burnt parts of his body healed.

"That was a dirty trick." Sin growled.

"And who said you played fair?"

Sin chuckled. "I guess I don't play fair. Anyways, your about to die. That knife I hit you with, it had poison on it."

Mustang gritted his teeth. He should have known about that. Nothing was ever the same when someone stabbed you with a knife. Mustang glared at Sin, wishing that he would just drop dead. Sin smirked again and touched his necklace. Blue alchemy sprang to life as two more copies of Sin appeared. Mustang grred the new arrivals and quickly snapped both of his fingers. The area that all three Sin's were standing in exploded. In the mist of the flames and smoke, they all walked out. The anger poured off their faces and they approached the colonel

"Damn." Mustang muttered. His head began to hurt as he concentrated on the enemies. It must have been the poison taking effect. The ground became fuzzy as he collapsed to his knees. He looked up and spotted the blonde hair of Riza.

"Riza! Run! Get away while you can!" Mustang called to her. Sin cackled at Mustang's words.

"Foolish man. She cant move."

"Oh yeah?" Riza called behind him. She leveled her small gun at one of the clones and pulled the trigger. The clone staggered and fell forward. It slowly disappeared. The other two Sins spun to face her. Riza shot the other clone, then leveled the gun at the real Sin.

"Wait!" Sin gasped. "But how!"

"I told you…" Mustang smirked. "I didn't miss."

Sin gritted his teeth and began to charge Riza. Calmly, she pulled the trigger on her gun. A hole appeared in the middle of his forehead. Sin cursed as the hole slowly healed. He touched his necklace and disappeared. Not wasting a moment, Riza rushed over to Mustang, who had fallen to the ground completely. He was gasping for air.

"He got…more than poison…in me…he stabbed… a blood vessel." Mustang muttered. He flinched as Riza rolled him onto his back.

"Riza…a favor…please…don't leave me."

Riza's eyes filled with tears. She nodded and placed Mustang's head on her lap. If he died here today, she vowed, then she would die trying to kill Sin.

"I don't…want to die." Mustang smiled slightly. "Guess I'm more of a wimp…than I thought."

"Be quiet Roy." Riza snapped quietly. "You're going to be fine. Back up is on the way. I called off my phone. They should be here soon."

Mustang sighed. "Poison…spreading to fast…not going to make it…"

"Riza shook her head, "You're going to make it."

"Fine…but if I don't…I want you to know…I love you."

Shock filled Riza's face as it reddened. Tears began to pour slowly down her face as she held Mustang closer.

"I…I love you to." She sobbed quietly. Mustang smiled as he faded into unconsciousness. Riza gripped Mustang to her closer. She couldn't lose him not now. Laughing began to fill the small space. Sin had reappeared, close to her. He smirked as he formed a double bladed throwing knife.

"Awe. The poor love birds finally admit their love." Sin smirked. "To bad they are never going to be able to express it."

Riza look straight at Sin, hate in her eyes. "I hate you, you fucking bastard."

"Oh my. Seems the lady has a mouth on her." Sin held up the knife. "It seems I need to cut it off."

Sin chucked the knife towards Riza. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact. Blue light filtered through her eyes and a wall popped up. Riza spun around to see Ed, Al, and Armstrong surrounded by MPs.

"Do not dare to touch her!" Armstrong bellowed. "or face the wrath of me!" Armstrong flexed, breaking his shirt. Ed glanced at Mustang.

"Hey, what's wrong with him?"

Riza shook her head. "Poison."

Ed turned his attention back to Sin. "Bastard!"

"Everyone seems to have a filthy mouth. Mother would beat me if she heard me saying words like that." Sin grinned.

Riza glared at him as the MPs rushed Mustang. Ed shooed her.

"Go. He needs you."

Riza nodded and raced after the Mps. Sin growled.

"No you don't."

He formed another knife and threw it at her. Ed jumped and formed a wall. The knife stuck deep into the wall. Sin snarled and leapt back, forming a sword and facing the three men in his way.

"I can't believe I have to fight you now." he said. "I wanted to play first."

"To bad!" Al snapped. "We don't want to play."

"Hmph. Then let's fight!"

Ed, Al, and Armstrong immediately began attacking. Ed and Al slapped the ground and rock pillars charged towards Sin. Armstrong pulled on his spiked knuckles and used a pillar to launch himself at Sin, landing a punch directly in the face. Armstrong jumped out of the way as the pillars crushed each of Sin's sides. Ed cheered.

"Yeah! We got him!"

"Not quit." Sin growled. Leather wings burst from his back as he lifted himself into the air. "Do you forget I'm the ultimate Homunculus! I am all powerful!"

Sin burst into maniacal laughter. Ed and Al gritted their teeth as Armstrong threw a pebble at Sin with lightning power and speed. It struck him in the back of the neck. Sin gasped in pain and grabbed his neck. His wings wilted and his fell to the ground. Understanding flooded through them. On the back of Sin's neck, the Uroboros tattoo showed itself.

"Ha!" Ed called. "Seems you have a weak point!"

Sin growled at Ed as he flexed his wings. The necklace he wore began to glow a slight red glow.

"I have no weakness! I'm all powerful!" Sin launched himself into the air again. "And to prove it, I'll fight you with no weapons!"

The three men looked at the beast in the sky and prepared for the fight of their lives.

Riza watched as Mustang was rushed to the Operating Room. The blood vessel that had been cut needed to be sown together, plus the poison needed to be neutralized. She paced back and forth in the waiting room, doing something she had never done before. She prayed. She prayed with all her might and will, wishing for Mustang to come out alive. She needed him. Now that they had confessed their love, she wanted a chance to explore it. She wanted to date him, see him in places other than work, and eventually, in bed. She continued pacing.

It seemed a hours passed. It had only been one since she arrived. She wondered how Ed and the others were doing. She knew Sin would be tough to beat, but she needed to believe in them. She trusted that they knew what they were doing.

Another hour passed before a doctor came out to talk to her.

"Riza?" the doctor approached her.

"Yes." Riza faced the doctor.

"I'm doctor Keeoko. I'm in charge of Mustang while he's here." they shook hands and sat down in a pair of chairs. "I'm afraid I have bad news. The injury he suffered and the poison have taken their toll. I'm afraid he only has a thirty percent chance of living."

Riza kept her face straight as she felt her heart crack. She couldn't lose him. Riza nodded towards the doctor. They discussed some other things before Keeoko told her Mustang was put into a room.

"Can I see him?" Riza asked.

"Yes." Keeoko answered. "Follow me."

Riza followed the doctor to a private room. She faced the door as Keeoko walked off. She needed to face him, needed to see him. She sighed and pushed open the door to face the man on the other side.

…...

Note: Two notes. Didn't think you were so special did ya? Anyways, didn't seem as epic as I had plan, but I think it ended up nice. I'm proud that I am able to update again. I am also going to start a NaruHina fan fiction that will take you deep into the crime of Konaha. I'm excited about being able to do both of these fictions and can't wait to type them. Comments are welcomed.


End file.
